Wolfsbane
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Mulder goes on a case alone while sick and mysteriously goes missing. Now there is a search for him and it's up to Scully to find him and get him out of whatever trouble he's gotten himself into this time. Only now this case seems to involve... werewolves and the mafia?


Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

A/N I have been going through, deleting and fixing a few of my stories. This was my very first ever fanfiction story and it's probably not worth your time, but feel free to read it and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

The two FBI Agents ran around to the door of the old farm house and Mulder counted to three silently and then he kicked down the door. The suspect went to draw his gun, but Mulder knocked it away.

"Down on the ground!" He ordered and the man laughed as Mulder handcuffed him. Scully holstered her gun and so did Mulder once he had him. He pushed the man against the wall and called for back up to come. Scully noticed Mulder gasp and lean over.

"Mulder?" She asked concerned. He stood back up straight.

"I'm fine, Scully." He said. The suspect chuckled.

"You mean you didn't tell her?" He asked.

"Shut up, Barns." Mulder said.

"Wow. I just would have thought that you'd tell her of all people."

"Shut up!" Mulder said curtly.

"Tell me what, Mulder?" She asked. Now she was worried.

"He's dying."

"Barns!" Mulder barked.

"He's sick and he's dying. Poor little, Foxy is all sick."

"Shut up! You stupid son of a bitch." He spat at Barns. Then his eyes were filled with fear as he looked at Scully. He saw the hurt in her eyes and he was guilt ridden. He closed his eyes and looked back up the other Agents had arrived and Mulder left as quickly as he could. Scully got in the passengers seat. He started the car and they were on the road.

"Please… tell me he was lying, Mulder." She said barely above a whisper and when she saw his eyes were watery she knew it was true.

"He was lying." He rasped. Keeping his eyes on the road he sped the car up a little. Wanting this car ride to be over as soon as possible. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. I just… didn't want you to know. Because I knew it would hurt you to know."

"I-I refuse to accept that. There has to be some form of treatment-"

"I've been to four doctors. They said there was nothing they could do."

"There has to be something."

"I wish that were true." he sighed. "I'm not afraid of dying. The only thing I fear is leaving you here alone."

"You don't need to worry. I'm sure there must be something that can be done."

"I told you there's nothing I can do. There's nothing you can do." he sighed. "let it go, Scully."

"No, Mulder… I can't-"

"Drop it." She buried her face in her hands at his harsh words. "Listen… I've still got a while. Let's make the most of it. And not think about this."

"Alright." she said and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said. 

* * *

Two weeks later…

Scully walked into the office to find her partner barfing into the trash bin. He was only going to get worse.

"Mulder?" She asked softly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine… S-Scully." He moved away from the bin and leaned his back on the wall. After a minute he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. She couldn't believe that her partner was actually crying. She quickly went to his side and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her chest.

"Oh, Mulder." she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Scully. I am." His voice was muffled by her shirt. And she winced as he continued to say sorry. "You probable hate me for having to leave you."

"I don't hate you. This isn't your fault." she said honestly. He lifted his head and met her eyes.

"I don't have a lot of time left." he whispered and looked down.

"I-I know." he met her eyes again and she had a look he couldn't read. "You… You do know that I love you. Right?"

"Mulder… I… we can't."

"Right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He got up from the floor, but once he got to his desk He gasped in pain and leaned against the desk.

"Mulder." She said concerned. He held his hand out and tried to stand up straight and regain his dignity, but the pain was too much and he leaned over again breathing unevenly. He was a man damn it. And he was going to be independent. So he stood up straight wincing then sat down at his desk and flipped open his file folder. "God, Mulder. You need to go to the hospital."

"They can't help me." He said. His eyes running over the words printed on the old file. His vision blurred, but he wouldn't let her know that. "Besides… I have work to do."

"Mulder…"

"Now… I've booked a flight out. I leave tomorrow."

"You mean we?" She said and walked around in front of him. He leaned back in the chair and set his hands in his lap.

"No." He answered totally emotionless. "There is no we. You're not going, Scully."

"What do you mean? You are in no condition to go by yourself. You'll-"

"I'll what? Die? I'm already dead." He leaned forward. "Scully… this is… my last case. I'm done after this… and I'd like to go out doing something I'm happy doing."

"You can't tell me you're seriously happy with this. With the X-Files. Mulder why are you doing this now?"

"You know why. _THIS _is it. And I don't want you to see me like this."

"Please don't do this."

"I have to." He got up slowly. Grabbed the file then walked to the door and got his coat, slinging it over his shoulder he turned to her.

_"I do love you. No matter what you feel towards me. I need to let you know__._ goodbye, Scully." And with that he left. Somehow when he said it and the way he said it… she knew he was gone from her life forever. She could only stand there staring at the empty doorway. 

* * *

She saw him. He was just standing there. In between the thick trees. The fog rolled behind and around him. Hugging the ground as it parted with each footstep he took. Until he came to a stop a few feet from her. The moonlight was bright, but his face was hidden in the shadows of the night. He looked different. His hair was a bit more spiky then usual and he looked disheveled. She hadn't seen him for so long. He had a dark blue sleeveless shirt and dark pants. Like he was dressed for work. It was freezing and he didn't have a coat on. She heard a low deep growl and looked to her left to see a large wolf jump at her. It's fangs glinting in the moonlight and it's hazel eyes focused and determined to kill. _Her_.

Scully woke with a start and looked around her dark bedroom. It was a dream. Mulder was still gone. Ever since he disappeared she had been having theses dreams. It'd been two weeks since she saw him last. He hadn't called and the local police called and said he was not in the town.

He laid there with the side his face flat against the cold tile floor. He woke up and opened his eyes. The fluorescent light burned them. He got up from the ground slowly, painfully and looked in the mirror. His reflection showed a miserable man with his hair messed and the cuts and bruises that had just begun to heal. He opened his mouth and press his fingers against the canine teeth that were now sharper then they'd ever been before. With a realization he back up against the wall then slid down it and sat there staring at the sink's counter. This wasn't suppose to have happened like this. Not like this. It hadn't been his plan. No. Now he was done for. It wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't. He kept thinking.

* * *

The next morning Scully walked into the office. Oh, not this again. She thought. She turned to leave when she saw the Agents there digging through everything, but ran into someone. She saw the name badge. Doggett. Damn it. She sighed.

"You won't find him." she said and pushed past him.

"Hold on now Agent Scully." Doggett said following her.

"At least tell me when the last time you saw him was."

"Two weeks ago at the office. He left and that was it." She said annoyed. She didn't have time for this BS.

"Well, what was the last thing he said to you?" He asked not letting up. She stopped in her tracks and faced him.

"It is none of your business what he said to me. And I told you before. I mean... don't you think that maybe he doesn't want to be found?" She said bitterly. She had no patients for this.

"If this Agent Mulder of yours cared about you so much then why did he leave you?" She slapped him hard across the face and walked away. "We're not done here, Scully!" He groaned and then turned to meet with his partner in Mulder's office.

Scully got home and practically threw her coat on the couch. She was furious that they would do this. And Agent Doggett having the nerve to ask her such a personal question. She knew that if Mulder was missing then he didn't want to be found and _if _he _was _dead they would have found his body by now. Sure she was worried and missed him, but there was nothing she could do.

She had already tried to find him. With no luck. A year passed and the search had been given up. Mulder had been filed as 'deceased'. She knew he wasn't. everyone called her crazy for believing such nonsense.

Maybe she was she thought as she walked into the office to see Doggett standing there read a file from the case. She felt her blood boil.

"What are you doing here? The case is over. It's been over." She said coldly.

"I don't think so." he said and walked up to her and handed her a photo. She looked at it and it was a picture of Mulder in a bar. Dated August, 4th 1999. yesterday

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" She asked.

"No, joke. That's Mulder there." He said in his thick Brooklyn accent. "We're on a case. A drug trafficking case in New York."

"You can't tell me that, Mulder is a suspect!"

"I never said he was. Our guys were watching the club and snapping pics. And I noticed this one. That is him. Isn't it?" She swallowed and looked at the picture. She knew him anywhere. It was him. So she'd been right. Mulder wasn't dead.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "Could I keep this?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'm gonna have to bring him in."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He faked his own death that's-"

"He never did anything like that and you know it." she quickly left the office. Once she got to the stairs she took off quickly. If this picture was real. She needed to get a flight to New York and warn him that Doggett was after him.

* * *

7:42 Pm. Office of the Lone Gunmen

"So what do you think?" Scully asked impatiently awaiting the results. Brayers looked down once more through a magnifying glass and muttered a few things then he got up from the chair. When he did Langley and Frohicky both were eager to see the photo and both at the same time leaned in to see it. Accidentally hitting heads. They both gave each other a cold glare and rubbed the sides if their heads.

"No. it's real alright." Brayers said. Rubbing his beard. "I just don't understand why Mulder would leave like this and fake being sick. What about the X-Files? It was his life's work. How could he leave it?"

Scully looked down and bit her lip. "He was sick." She said quietly. And all three men looked at her with wide eyes. "I know he was sick for sure. I caught him a few times throwing up. He tried to hide it. I saw his medical records."

"He let you go over his medical record?" Langley asked.

"Not exactly." She answered.

"Wow. Not only is she hot, but she's a bad girl too." Frohicky said.

"They could have been fake." Brayers said.

"I had them checked. Mulder _was _dying."

"Maybe he still is." Langley offered.

"No. Not with…" Brayers trailed when he looked at Scully and saw the pain in her eyes at bringing this up. "You know. There is absolutely, no way he could have survived. He had to have faked the record."

"He couldn't have faked it."

"Guess It's an X-File." Langley said. Scully walked up and grabbed the picture then walked towards the door. She turned to face them.

"Thank you… for your help." She said honestly.

The three men nodded then she turned and walked out the door. The whole time she made sure no one was following her she had been worried Doggett might try to or send one of his lackeys to, but she hadn't seen anyone. Not yet anyway. She got her ticket still watching for anyone who looked like an FBI Agent. Then she boarded the plane showing the flight attendant she had her boarding pass. The man simply nodded. She hated flying, but had done so many times for Mulder when he dragged her across the country for a case. Only this time there was no Mulder to distract her. He did help her through the flight, by talking about this or that odd fact or making her go over the case with him, but not this time.

She was on her own. She kept wondering. Was he going to be happy to see her? Or furious?

* * *

New York City. 10:43 Pm

She had only been to New York on a few occasions, but she'd never been to the night clubs in New York. They were wild and everyone was either drinking or making out at their tables. A few she noticed were popping some pills. Drugs. And drinking with it. As a doctor she knew how bad it was to take drugs. What exactly it did and what your insides looked like after.

She noticed a man at a table staring at her. He smiled and took a sip of his drink. She ignored him. Then she saw him. He was sitting at the bar. She stopped in her tracks. Wondering. What was he going to do when he saw her? Run? Get angry? Be happy? She didn't know. He leaned Back slightly and sniffed the air and got an irritated look on his face. He stood from the bar and then he noticed her. He smiled for a minute then kept walking.

She followed him. It seemed like it wasn't really happening. Like slow motion. Was she going to wake up at home in her bed and find that this never really happened? Another dream. Now she had no idea where he had gone. He had run away. Now she'd never find him she knew it. Someone had grabbed her and pulled her behind a booth with curtains. She couldn't yell because he had a hand over her mouth and an arm around her preventing her from running. She hit him in the groin getting a low grunt of pain from him.

"Shhh…" he whispered. "It's me." she stopped struggling. And he removed his hand.

"Mulder?" She asked and turned around quickly. Sure enough it was him. He look a little older, not much, but he did let his hair grow out more. Like it had been when they first met. She stared at him. He was still… well... still Mulder.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said quietly. She caught his face in her hands and brushed her fingers across his jaw. He was very alive. This was in no way a dream.

"Mulder. You're alive?"

"Do I feel dead?" He asked. She couldn't answer him. He knew it and he smiled. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. He didn't fight it. In fact she was pretty sure that was what he wanted her to do it.

"Scully." he whispered and kissed her again.

"Well, well, well." a voice from the door caught there attention. They broke apart. "What do we have here?"

Mulder quickly stepped in between Her and the man. Keeping his arm protectively in front of her.

"Leave, Ray. Nobody has to get hurt." Mulder said.

"You know what the boss said last time you tried to keep one from him. He hasn't had any… nice women for a long time. And he likes this one." Ray said baring his teeth. Beckoning Mulder to do the same.

"No. Tell him to find someone else."

"Now, Gabriel…" Ray clicked his tongue. "Give me the girl and there won't be a problem. Or do I have to remind you who's boss?"

"Go just off the empire state building King Kong." Mulder said with what Scully could swear was a growl. "You can't beat me and you know it."

"Every Wolf has it's Wolfsbane." The man growled and lunged at him and Mulder pushed him into the wall and apparently knocked him out cold. Mulder panicked.

"Come on, Scully. I need to get you out of here. It's not safe."

"Mulder… what the hell is going on?" She asked as he took her hand and dragged her out. They went out the back door and Mulder looked around and then took off down the ally. "Mulder stop!" He paused and continued to look around.

"We can't stop!" He barked.

"What's going on? Are you involved with some sort of gang? Are you taking drugs?" She asked and his bitter laugh was enough to send chills down her spine. There was something wrong with him. There had to be. He was acting more crazy then ever.

"Drugs are the least of my problems."

"So you are taking them?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Only when I need it."

"Who was that guy?"

"Who? Ray?" he looked behind him quickly then looked back at her. "A very bad person you don't want to be involved with."

"Mulder… where have you been? What happened to you?"

"A lot happened to me. We can't talk about it here." Then as he started to pull her towards a door a loud bone chilling howl filled the air. The kind of thing that made your hair stand on end. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. Out of the shadows a huge black dog. The size of a Great Dane, but with much longer hair stalked towards them. A wolf. He looked around the surroundings quickly.

"Mulder. What the hell? They sent a dog after you?"

"Garret?" He asked. The dog barked. "Garret. You have to let me go." The dog seemed to listen for a moment, but then got closer. "This is Scully." The dog tilted it's head to the side. "Yeah. The one I talk about." the dog then looked around and when it was sure nobody else was there ran off into the dark ally. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief. He then climbed onto a dumpster and pulled down the fire escape.

"Mulder…"

"Come on, Scully." she didn't know why, but she followed him. He jumped through a window and she hesitated before following.

"Where are we?" she asked as she walked into the bedroom where he'd just gone.

"My apartment." He said as he pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the bed.

"What did you get into, Mulder?"

"I didn't get into anything I can't handle. Until you came along."

"What?!"

"You need to go back to DC. It's to dangerous here." He said.

"Mulder I just got you back. And I don't want to lose you again."

"You never lost me, Scully."

"I did. Mulder it's been such a nightmare without you. I don't want to do it again. I thought you were _dead_."

"I'm not dead." He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "I'm alive and kicking." She sat next to him.

"Mulder. What the hell is going on? Why did they send an attack dog after you?" he laughed bitterly.

"That was no dog."

"Then what was it?"

"The reason I'm still alive." He sighed. "It's a long story. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me, Mulder." she said and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Alight. Ummm… well. That, Scully...was a werewolf." She got a skeptical look, but didn't say anything. "That case I went on. It turned out that my serial killer was a werewolf. And… he bit me. That's why I'm not dying. It made me better. I'm not sick anymore."

"I can see that."

"And anyway. The boss… he was the one that bit me. And now… I work for him. He set me up in this apartment gave me a job. Ya' know. But I have to live by _their _rules."

"Wait, wait, wait… are you telling me. You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, Scully. See I told you that you wouldn't believe it."

"Yes, but, Mulder. No human can physically change into an animal. It doesn't happen." she sighed. "Were you taking drugs when you 'turned into a werewolf' or not?"

"Scully, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. And I only take them because it relaxes me. You know it really makes your muscles sore to change and the drugs help to control it too."

"This is great." she said and stood up and paced the room with her hands on her hips. "My partner is on drugs, involved with the mafia and thinks he's a werewolf. Are you planning on telling me every Mafioso that lived was a werewolf?" She asked and he grinned like an idiot.

"You said it, Scully."

"Mulder…"

"I'll prove it."

"How?"

"I'd rather not right now."

"Oh. So that thing that was after us was a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"I thought they only did that on a full moon anyway."

"No. that's only a creeper werewolf."

"What?"

"That's what we call new guys. Creepers. When you're first bit you can't help it when you change. After while you can control it. You turn into a hunter. That's an old timer. A wolf who's been in control for a while. And you change whenever you want."

"Uhh-huh."

"You see… the moon. It pulls the tides of the ocean and our bodies are made mostly of water… so when we get bit and the moon comes out and it pulls and we change, but it's only for a while. You see… I couldn't control it back then, Scully. So I couldn't risk coming back and hurting you."

"Mulder… this is the most insane idea I have ever heard from you."

"Is it really?" he asked. "What about fluke man?"

"That was something else."

"Oh! Come on, Scully!"

"So how do I kill one? Wolfsbane?"

"Yeah. Wolfsbane."

"So what would happen to you?"

"I'd get sick first. Then die. It takes a while for it to work. Like rat posion"

"This is crazy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to get you some help and off the drugs then we-"

"Scully, It doesn't work like that. You don't understand. You need to go back. If something were to happen to you I-" he sighed. "You _are _my Wolfsbane."

"Mulder." Even though it sounded crazy. It was probable the sweetest thing he ever said to her. She sat next to him and hugged him. There was a loud knock at the door. Mulder got up and grabbed his gun from the dresser. He loaded it. Silver bullets. Of course. Then he tucked the gun in the waist band of his pants in the back and walked to the door. He swallowed hard and opened it. Scully saw the large man and three others.

"Now… Gabriel… I've told you time and time again about not interfering with my… dinners."

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Not buts. Now… sit down." He said and Mulder compiled. The men walked in and shut the door.

"Wow. Three guys with you? Are you really that scared of me?" Mulder asked with amusement in his voice.

"No. I don't feel fear, but I do smell it on you. Strongly, but not for yourself. For her." The big man gestured with his hand to Scully. "I know you're a strong one, Gabriel. And if I wish to take this one." Mulder stood abruptly. "I will. And I need them to hold you back. I could kill you in a second, but I don't want to."

"Why does he have to be here though?" Mulder asked as he looked towards Ray with anger.

"Do you really have a right to question me and my actions?" He asked. The man had a very deep voice. Mulder backed down.

"No." He answered softly. One of the men walked to the bedroom door and grabbed Scully by the arm. Mulder stood from the couch with a growl and The leader grabbed his arm, but Mulder pulled away and threw a back fist into the man's face and he let out a loud deep growl causing everyone in the room to freeze. He grabbed Mulder by the throat and threw him across the room right into the glass table.

"Mulder!" Scully said panicked. She couldn't move though because the man had her arm.

"The next time you decide to hit me, Gabriel… think again, because I will kill you." Mulder tried to stand up, but was grabbed by Ray and another of the boss's men. Ray saw the gun and took it.

"Control your anger! If you even think of turning in my presence…" he trailed letting it sink in. He walked up to Mulder and stared at him. Looking into his eyes challenging him. Mulder didn't look away. Stirring up anger in the man and he hit him hard across the face.

"Who is she to you?" He asked. Mulder looked down as the boss stepped away. The boss grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at Scully. "Who is she to you?"

"Go ahead boss. Eat her heart out in front of him." Ray said. The boss growled and Ray jumped in fear. Mulder took his chance and elbowed Ray in the stomach. And Ray hit him in the back off the head earning another loud growl from the boss. "Gabriel… Who is she?" The boss asked one last time. Mulder looked up and met the man's eyes.

"_My _Wolfsbane."

"This-this pathetic human? This is your WolfsBane?" He asked with laughter.

"This is, Scully." The man's eyes widened at what Mulder just said and he walked over to her.

"This is the one you talk about none stop day in and day out?" He asked with a wicked grin. "THIS is your Wolfsbane?" His voice bombed through the apartment "THIS IS YOUR WOLFSBANE?" and after there was silence. Mulder was sure that was it. And the silence continued until Mulder spoke.  
"If you kill her… then you sure as hell better kill me too." The boss was very amused.

"Very well." He said walking over to Mulder. He leaned in close to his face and smiled. "Keep her." Mulder gasped and looked up to the man in shock. The boss laughed again. "Keep her Gabriel. I won't kill her. And neither will anyone else." He said looking at Ray. "Lets go." He said and the man that had Scully followed the boss and so did the other, but Ray still had Mulder and pushed him onto the floor with a kick to the ribs. Then quickly walked after the boss slamming the door behind him.

Scully quickly check Mulder's injuries. About a dozen little cuts from the glass table on him and one large one that tore through his shoulder. Mulder got up slowly and slowly walked into the bedroom. Scully was rather worried about the injuries, but he didn't seem to care. She went into the bathroom and wetted a rag then went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Mulder and wiped the blood up so she could better see the injuries. He had been looking down at the floor the whole time, but then looked up and met her eyes.

"There's no use for that." he said then looked down again. She ignored him and continued to clean the blood, but after it was clean she couldn't find any wounds. Gone and she was sure she saw them. He hit a glass table for God's sake. The wound on his shoulder was still there thought. "The smaller ones heal easier. This one might take a while."

"Mulder… what the hell is going on?"

"I told you and you won't believe me. That's the Boss. Everyone is scared of him. He's got the most power. And his sons. They have a lot of power too."

"Well what did he want with me?" Mulder's eyes burned and she regretted asking him.

"I think you know what he wanted, Scully." She shuddered at the thought. He shifted slightly on the bed so he was facing her. "I would have killed him before he ever had the chance. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Mulder… why did he call you Gabriel?"

"That's what he named me. He names all his dogs." He said blankly. And then became serious. "I have… privileges… more then others, because the Boss likes me. And Ray hates me for it." He paused. "Scully, listen to me… you have to go back. Ray will kill you no matter what the Boss says."

"I'm not leaving you." She said firmly and reached up and ran her fingers though his hair trying to calm him down as much as she could. "We can go back to DC together. Mulder… Doggett is looking for you. He wants to arrest you for faking you own death."

"He'll have a hell of a time catching me. He'll be killed." Mulder met her eyes. Then he grasped her hand that was touching him. He got angry then and his jaw clenched. "That's why you came here? So Doggett wouldn't get killed? That's the only reason you came here?"

"No! it's not, but he will get killed, Mul-" he got up.

"Leave." he said coldly.

"Mulder."

"Go home, Scully."

"No, Mulder think rationally."

"Do you love him?" There were about a million different emotions in his voice right now and it was breaking.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"No! of course not."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh." He said softly and sat down next to her again and buried his face in his hands. She watched him for a minute.

"Not exactly the reaction I expected, Mulder. Do you always react like this when someone says they love you?" she asked with a small smile and he laughed for a minute before sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not sure what the hell I'm suppose to do anymore."

"You could start out by kissing me. For real this time." He looked up at her and smiled.

"What? Are you saying that one at the club wasn't one?"

"I never said that."

"hmm." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know." she said and sighed. "Sorry."

"S'alright." He said.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"You love me?"

"Yes. More then anything."

"Show me." She thought it was kind of funny when he had one of those shocked looks on his face also he looked scared. She laughed. "Are you makin' fun of me?"

"Never."

It was the next woke up thinking it had all been a dream. That Mulder was dead, but then she felt him move slightly against her side with his arm around her. She brushed her hand against the side of his jaw and he muttered something in his sleep. She never saw him relaxed before. It was strange. He lifted his head slightly and looked at her then smiled and laid his head down again.

"Hey." She said. His smile left and he looked towards the door. "What?"

"Shhh." he said and sat up. "Someone's here."

"What?"

"I hear footsteps." He said. She listened, but there was nothing.

"Mulder, I don't hear-"

"Shhh." He looked around the room and opened the drawer of the table next to the bed and drew a gun.

"How many guns do you have?"

"Shush!" He said and got up and cautiously walked to the front door and check if anyone was there. He caught the scent in the air and relaxed then opened the door. "Garret. What do you want?" The man at the door looked surprised.

"You always had the best senses of all the big dogs." Garret said. He walked into the apartment and he smelled the air quickly. "Ah, she's here isn't she?"

"Yes. _What do you want_?" He asked a second time annoyed.

"Just to meet the famous Dana Scully you talk so much about." He jumped onto the couch and leaned back. "You always had that lovey dovy look when you spoke about her." Mulder growled. "Oh! Take it easy. I'm just playin'."

"Forget it, Garret." He said.

"I heard there was a… _confrontation_ with the boss." He chuckled. "Ray is pissed that Boss took your side."

"I figured." Mulder said completely deadpan. "Umm… if you hear anything Let me know. Ray won't let this go that easy. I'm afraid… he might…"

"Don't worry, Gabriel. I've got you covered." Garret exhaled and ran a hand back through his black hair. "If you want… I could have him… taken care of. I know a guy who knows a guy."

"No. I can't do that."

"You're too soft. I'm offering to take care of your problem."

"No. I can handle it myself."

"You're going to have him arrested?"

"Yeah."

"Tonight. He's gonna be at a party. Doing a deal. So will the FBI. That's your chance. You can't arrest him, Gabriel. He'll break out. You have to kill him." He looked up and saw Scully standing in the doorway he smiled then got up and patted Mulder on the arm and said. "Good luck." Then left.

"Mulder… are you sure you should do this? I mean… we could go back to DC and he wouldn't be able to hurt you."

"Scully. He'll follow me wherever I go. He'll try to kill you. I have to stop him. And I have to do it tonight."

"It's suicide."

"It doesn't matter. I have to do this or he'll kill you and me. And I can't let him hurt you."

"This is insane, Mulder. Are the drugs getting to your head?"

"I told you it's the only way to help control it. It's not getting to my head."

"Then you're gonna have to let me come with you. Because I'm not letting you do this on your own." 

* * *

9:53  
Mulder surveyed the surroundings. There was still no sightings of Ray. His agitation was very obvious to Scully. She could see it.  
There was about a hundred people attending this formal party. They were all laughing and oblivious to what was about to happen.

"I can't find him. I can't pick up his scent. He must have disguised it so I couldn't find him, but I can tell you their cooking some crab up in the kitchen." He tried to lighten the situation. It didn't work.

"Mulder, calm down. It's going to be fine."

"Not if I don't fi-"

"Shush, Mulder." she said and straightened his tie. "We'll find him." her fingers brushed his neck and she found a fleet heart rate. "Mulder… what did you take?"

"What?"

"Your plus is way too fast. What did you take?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I didn't-" They were interrupted by agent Dogbutt himself.

"Agent Scully? What are you doin' here?" He asked. Then looked up at Mulder, who for the most part looked extremely pissed. "I see you found Agent Mulder."

"I-" Scully cut Mulder off by setting her hand on his arm.

"Mulder. Quite." She said firmly. Then turned to Doggett. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Un-uh I asked first." He said.

"As you can see… I'm attending this party with Mulder." She said matter-of-factly.

"No. I don't believe that. Something else is going on." He looked at Mulder. His eyes were extremely dilated. "Jeez. Look at him. He's high."

"He's not."

"Look at his eyes for God's sake." Doggett said. Mulder growled and pulled his arm out of Scully's hand.

"What are you doing?" Mulder asked now annoyed. Scully sighed. They were sizing each other up. Challenging the other to make the first move and she was stuck in the middle of it. She noticed that from her view point that there was a man walking close by the shadows.

"I don't see were you have a right in askin' me Agent Mulder."

"I don't have a right to ask you questions?" Mulder asked.

"Not when you're high." She was completely oblivious to them fighting as she tried to get a better view of the man below. He met another man and they were talking. It was him.

"Mulder." She said still staring and reached blindly for his arm. Mulder looked and got the scent of the him then he took the distraction of a man spilling wine all over his expensive tux and everyone looking at him to jump up and over the railing unnoticed. "Mulder!" She yelled at him. Too late.

"Agent Mulder what the hell are you doin'?" Doggett yelled, but he took off at top speed and looked for the man. He was going to kill him. "What's goin' on Dana? And be honest with me." She looked over his shoulder at the people all gasping at the man that spill the wine.

"That man is trying to kill Mulder and I. He's trying to stop him."

"He's gonna kill him?!"

"That's just it! I don't think he can." Doggett took off to find Mulder. "John!" she yelled and went after him. She had to stop him. Damned if she could run in this dress.

Mulder busted through the door to and saw Ray pause as he handed the pack of white powder to a man who saw Mulder then quickly tucked it into the pocket of his tux jacket then walk away quickly. Ray chuckled as he pulled a cigar from his tux jacket and then a lighter and lit it. The lit end glowing like the fire in his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd find me so quick." He said tucking the lighter back into the tux. "But then again."

"This doesn't have to happen, Ray." Mulder pleaded with the man. "If you promise to leave Scully and me alone. Then I won't have to kill you."

"Ohhh, but I want… to kill you." He said around a mouth full of his cigar. His eyes grew darker and he growled.

Scully looked around, but still couldn't find him. She'd lost Doggett too. She had no idea where anyone was, but she had to find Mulder before Doggett did or he was going to be spending time in the big house. She walked into a small room and then the door broke open. A big dog had knocked Mulder through it and now was over him. Mulder kept his hands around the dog's throat and muzzle keeping it from biting him. It snarled and spit and bit, but couldn't quiet reach his face. People flipped out and took off screaming.

Great… mass panic. Just what they needed. She was about to help Mulder, but he grabbed a piece of sharp broken wood and dug it into the Wolf's neck and it yelped and jumped back then ran off down the hallway. He tried to get up, but leaned forward slightly wincing. Then he stood up and stared down the hallway. Scully quickly went to help.

"Mulder… what was that?"

"That, Scully… was a werewolf."

"Mulder…" She said firmly. "There is no such thing. This is some sort of hallucinogen brought on by the drugs."

"You saw it, Scully. Does that mean you're on drugs?"

"Mulder… stop it. You need to think rationally." He sighed annoyed. "Stop moving and let me see." she said as she inspected the gash under his ribs from the wolf. "I need to take you to the hospital."

"I can't. I have to stop him." He said pulling away and took off down the hall after the wolf. She followed him and he stopped when they came to the end of the hall that went left or right. He caught the scent and went left then from the right Doggett stepped out with his gun drawn.

"Freeze! Both of you need to stop and come with me. There is some sort of animal running around."

"That would be a werewolf." Mulder said sarcastically.

"You're kidding me right?" Doggett asked and looked to Scully who only shook her head.

"Agent Mulder is… experiencing… hallucinations. He… believes there is a werewolf and that… he is one."

"Scully." Mulder said coolly. "I don't believe I'm one I know it. And you're about to see I'm telling the truth in a minute."

"A werewolf?" Doggett asked. "Agent Mulder I'm placing you under arrest. Turn around and place you hands behind your back."  
Mulder turned and walked away with a growl. "Agent Mulder get back here!"

"Or what? You're gonna shoot me?" He asked over his shoulder then took off into a full speed run. He knew Doggett wasn't going to shoot.

"Mulder!" She sighed then looked at Doggett. "Come on. We need to find him before he hurts himself." She said and they went after him.

There they fought each other. Both wolves trying the catch the others throat and rip it out. They were both bloodied from their bites and scratches. Light brown and dark brown. Both fighting to the death. Seeing who would win out. Then the light one pounced and bit into the dark one's throat trying to tear it from him, but he put up a fight and broke lose panting heavily from the effort. They were both tired. They circled the other watching, waiting for their chance to get the death strike.

"Mulder?" It was Scully. His ears perked and the other wolf struck then and he went down with a whimper.

She had managed to loose Doggett finally. She knew Mulder wouldn't come with her if Doggett was there. So she had to ditch him when he wasn't looking. She walked into a foyer and saw blood covering the ground and from what it looked like a dead wolf. No… this thing was much too big to be a wolf… maybe… just _maybe _it was a werewolf. Hell… Mulder had her believing it. She didn't know what else this thing could be. Maybe it was a werewolf. No… she actually believed him. There was no other explanation.

"Mulder?" She said again quietly. Then a wolf jumped in front of her.

She gasped and subconsciously reached for a gun that wasn't there. It approached her slowly. Stalking towards her and then she was up against the wall and it stopped in it's tracks and tilted it's head to the side. Then bared it's teeth and prepared it jump. Then the other darker one which she thought to be dead rammed into the other one knocking it against the wall and he dug his fangs into it's throat.

The blood sprayed and gushed out onto the floor in a poodle. It whined and whimpered and bucked trying to get away, but the wall restricted it's movement and then it's eyes rolled back in it's head and it became tired and it's movements slower and slower until finally it dropped to the floor. Dead.

Then after killing the other. The darker wolf turned and approached her slowly. Now she was dead. But then the wolf saw her fear and crouched low to the ground and crawled towards her whimpering. Okay. Now she was losing it. She looked into it's hazel eyes and thought for a moment.

"Mulder?" She questioned. And it came towards her stopping every few minutes. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She didn't know if it was going to kill her or not.

The wolfs nails clicking against the marble floors as it got closer and closer then it stopped in front of her. And puffed out a warm breath on her face. She looked up and she was surprised to find she wasn't afraid. It laid down on the floor and stared at her. Trying to tell her in the only way he could not to be scared.

She slowly reached out and set her hand against his head and brushed her fingers through the silky dark hair. Somehow… it was Mulder. She couldn't explain it, but she was absolutely sure it was. Then it stood abruptly and looked towards the door.

"What is it, Mulder?" she saw his eyes widen she looked up and saw Doggett. Doggett looked and saw the wolf standing over Scully. He saw the body of a man against the wall too. It had killed the man. He raised his gun.

"Don't!" she yelled, but he pulled the trigger and the wolf whimpered and dropped to the ground. Scully quickly crawled to his side and checked him, but he didn't move. "Mulder? Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Agent Scully are you alright?" Doggett asked.

"Why did you shoot him?!" Doggett was shocked to see Mulder."I-I… but it… I swear I saw a wolf…" He stuttered. "I'll call an EMS." He said quickly. This was one mistake he was never going to live down. He saw the body up against the wall. He kneeled next to it and saw it was Ray White. The big time mobster.

"911 operator can I help you?" he didn't answered. He heard the clicking sound of the nails on the marble floor and turned around to see a limping wolf taking off towards the door. He aimed to shoot, but Scully stepped in front of him. And he aimed down.

"Don't shoot him." She begged. He dropped his phone.

"Agent Scully move out of the way!" He ordered. He heard the commotion and turned. He was about to go back and help, but she stopped him. "Run, Mulder!"

"Scully move!" Doggett ordered again. The wolf turned a corner and Doggett ran past her and went after it. He went after tried to keep up and follow the blood drops, but he lost the trail of the wolf and looked around. "Do you have any idea what you did? Now this thing is runnin' around the streets of New York!"

"That wasn't-"

"So now he's got you believing this werewolf thing?"

"He doesn't have me believing anything. Logically I've thought about it and I don't know how else to explain this." That was all she said before she left Doggett standing there staring.

She wasn't sure if he'd be there, but she knocked on the door of his apartment. No answer. So she opened it. She heard a sound in the bedroom and walked in. Mulder was there with a wet rag trying to clean the blood off himself. He back was to her, but he heard the footsteps. He sniffed the air then relaxed.

"This is embarrassing, but could you help me out, Scully?" He asked.

"Yeah." she said and walked over to him. She made him sit and she sat next to him and grabbed the rag from him. She carefully checked the injuries. He'd already taken care of most of it. The only thing was the cut under his ribs. "You can breath right? Are you having any trouble?"

"It didn't hit my lungs, Scully don't worry. It'll probable be better with in a few days." He sighed.

"So… you killed him. What now?"

"I'm going to leave here. Leave New York."

"Where will you go?"

"I guess… _we'll _go to Denver." He winced when she pressed the rag against the cut.

"We'll? So you actually want me to go with you this time?"

"Of course I do. Scully, why couldn't I?"

"Because, Mulder, the last time you said you were leaving you went without me and disappeared."

"I'm sorry, Scully. I never meant for this to happen. I thought I was dying okay. I didn't want you to have to deal with seeing me like that. _I_ didn't want you to see me like that."

"I could have helped you."

"No. you couldn't have. If this hadn't have happened I'd be dead."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't want you to know what I've become."

"You're still you. You're still, Mulder."

"I know that now." 

* * *

Four weeks later…  
Scully walked into the apartment and saw Mulder on the phone in his office.  
'PI Fox Mulder'

"Yes, Mrs. Henson." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "No. I have not found fluffy, yet."

Scully gave him a sympathetic smile as she hung her coat up.

"But Mrs. Henson… I investigate paranormal phenomenon not missing cats." he sighed again. "No. that doesn't mean I won't take the case. Don't worry. I'll find, Fluffy for you. You're welcome. Bye."

"Rough day at work?" She asked with a smile.

"Mrs. Henson's cat is missing again."

"That's the third time this week. Don't you think that's a little paranormal?"

He smiled and shook his head. "The fifteenth time this month." he said. "I smell an X-Files Agent Scully."

"Then were better get to work Agent Mulder." They both grinned and jumped up from their chairs. 

* * *

THE END


End file.
